movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Caterpillar Married A Gopher
Narrator: What An Animal! (A Caterpillar Married A Gopher) Starring Gopher Grassy. (Gopher Grassy is seen) And Violet Eight-Legs. (Violet Eight-Legs is seen) Shorty Mcshort's:My Mom Married A YetiShorty Mcshort's:My Mom Married A Yeti https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IlfkNkbGPo (episode begins) (and plays) Voice: In a city called Rodentropolis, There was gopher named Gopher Grassy who ran into a giant caterpillar name Violet Eight-Legs, Then they fell in love in that day. Then they got married and they got children, That's how the story began. (the story begins) Gopher: I love broccoli. Voice: Pop! Gopher: Huh? Jenny: Cooper's touching me! Cooper: I was not! Jenny: Was so. Cooper: Was not! Jenny: Was so. (They fight) Gopher: Oooooh. Why did I marry a caterpillar? Why did I marry a caterpillar? Why? (BONK!) Gopher: Huh? (sees Violet eating) Gopher: I love it when you eat broccoli. Violet: Crikey moses, kids! I almost forgot to explain this! (They stop fighting) Violet: Your father and I will start doing a school dance tonight! (They panic) Jenny: For goodness sake! We knew this would happen! Cooper: Don't embarrass us! Gopher: Oh, come on. How would I embarrass you? I will stand in the corner. (THUD) Gopher: Oops. Messed up the table. Violet: Well, That should do then. (night has fallen) (Gopher drives off) (trying not to break anything apart) Gopher: Whoops. Excuse me. Coming through. (the car drives onward) (Came to the school) (and arrived) (Everyone dance) (as the music play) Jenny: Listen. If we disk ourselves from Dad and look cool, We'll be just fine. Cooper: Yeah! Let's a cool! Violet: Hi kids. Jenny: Okay. Guess that was a little okay. Cooper: Yeah. Let's be more cooler. (BUMP!) (Gopher dances) (and shakes the floor) Cooper: Good grief. Jenny: Unfortunately, at this point, it's getting worse and really high. Gopher: Is this thing on? Good. Now I like to confest my wife in a song. Cooper: Their favorite song is about to play. Gopher: Don't go changing, to try and please me You never let me down before Don't imagine you're too familiar And I don't see you anymore Character: Excuse me, but do you know why you've got that bowling ball? Jenny: Cool guy, Think you can dance with me? Character: If you're nice. Jenny: Certainly. It's a pleasure. (SPLOSH!) Jenny: Oops. Character: Making mistakes? Jenny: Yes. Overtime. Character: Accidents do happen. (Cooper was in a trashcan) (SPLISH!) Copper: Eck! Female Character: Hey there. Want to dance? (Cooper gasps in surprise) Female Character: Come on. Let's do it. Gopher: Wow. Young love. Character: Isn't it fun dancing? Jenny: Si. Female Character: Having fun? Cooper: Yeah. You adore me. Gopher: Hmm... Doesn't it remind me of anything? Narrator: Flashback. Gopher: Hello. (SNAP) Gopher: Oops. (CRUNCH) Narrator: End of flashback. Gopher: OMG! Violet: Something wrong? Gopher: Baddies! Violet: Calm down. No baddies. Just chill out. Gopher: Baddies! They're hurting me! Violet: Honey, stop! (Gopher pants for breath) (to calm down) Gopher: Why? Violet: Because there's nothing to be afraid of. Gopher: Before I met you. Violet: You were fighting baddies? Gopher: Yes. Violet: Only in the past. Gopher: Can't help it. Violet: Now listen. You aren't anymore. We are married and have two cute children. Gopher: (gasps) Children must save! Violet: Honey, wait. (Gopher sees an evil vision of his kids being attacked by baddies): Ah! (goes to save the kids) (By pushing the other character out of the way) (and manages to do so) Gopher: Kids, There's danger! Kids: Hmm? (Gopher climbs up) (to escape) (He climbs up the school) (to the top) Jenny: You're touching me. Cooper: Ain't. (Gopher climbs up the statue) (to the top) Rat: Hey! That gopher is climbing up the school statue! Mole: What's he doing? Gopher: Give it to me! Now! (BOOM!) Gopher: Oy. (shakes his head) Gopher: Shouldn't do that. (shakes his head) Jenny: Dad, you're embarrassing us. Cooper: Please put us down. Badger: That guy seems to be upsetting his kids. Gopher: But how did I... Both: Get us down! Gopher: Okay. (the kids are put down) Cooper: Gees. Jenny: Gosh. Cooper: Just another one for the books. Jenny: Same here. Gopher: Hmm... (seems thoughtful) (The statue's arm breaks off) Gopher: Whoops! Toad: Look out! (CRASH) Otter: Careful, will you? Rabbit: Hey! That gopher broked off the statue's arm! Goose: Watch it. (Statue tilts) (and starts to fall) (Gopher goofy yodels) (and manages to jump to safety) Kids: Dad! (They grab the statue) (and struggle to pull it up) Gopher: Kids, I was thinking. I'm sorry that I embarrass you tonight. Both: Apology accepted. Jenny: Ever since you couldn't show self control, I love you a lot in heaven. Cooper: Same here. Gopher: Oh. (Other arm breaks off) (and falls down) Gopher: Oh dear! Whoa! (BOOM!) (Statue caught on the flag line and swings into the school) (and crashes) (Wilhelm scream) (KABOOM!) Gopher: Ouch. All: Ooh... Narrator: The next day. Gopher: Kids, I'm really sorry that I broked your school. Jenny: Apology accepted. Cooper: But they'll build a new one. Gopher: Yeah. Apology accepted. Just having bad dreams. Violet: I don't think you notice, But our family is a little different. Gopher: Oh. I see. Cooper: So we're not normal like those animals? Violet: Not too different. Weasel: When you finish practice, We'll be in Fantasy Park. (CRASH) Hey! Watch where you going! (the family laugh) (Scene closes) (and stops) (The End) (Credits play) (and stop) (Gopher and Violet Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes